Cahill Web
Cahill Web is the fifth tab of the 39 Clues Website. It has the archives of the five branches (Tomas, Lucian, Ekaterina, Janus, and Madrigal). However, now Cahill Web is not in the bar because of when the Map was inserted, and is now simply a hyperlink below the map tab, along with the "My Agent Card" and "My Profile" links. If you are trying to view another branch's secret archive you will receive a threat saying that you are not part of that branch and you cannot enter the archive. All Madrigal Archives are open to all branches, so there is no threat when examining them. If a user on the site earnes Madrigal Status via End Game, they will still be able to view their original branch Archives as well as the Madrigal Archives. Even when a Madrigal, you are still unpermitted to read the other branches Archives. Lucian Archives '' '' INTRUDER ALERT! LUCIANS ONLY! ALL OTHERS WILL BE THROWN IN THE SNAKE PIT! Napoleon report '''- The Lucians found it difficult to control one of their most powerful members: Napoleon Bonaparte. '''Death of Sidney George Reilly TOP SECRET - Top Lucian spy Sidney George Reilly was killed by the Ekaterinas. Heinrich Heinrichson's capture - Irina Spasky apprehends Tomas agent Heinrich Heinrichson during an argument about boxing kangaroos. Stolen Alistair Oh surveillance photos - The Tomas have been following Alistair Oh for months. We stole these photos from the Tomas archive to figure out why. It's like taking candy from a baby. Benjamin Franklin's letter to the Lucian leadership - TOP SECRET—Benjamin Franklin’s letter of treachery. He disobeyed the Lucian leadership and hid a Clue without our approval. THIS DOCUMENT IS FOR HIGH-LEVEL LUCIANS ONLY. Natalie Kabra's report on Grace Cahill's funeral - Natalie and Ian prepare to dominate the competition in the search for the 39 Clues. Ederle threat - The Lucian brotherhood must stop Gertrude Ederle from reaching England. Alana Flores report - Annual review of Alana Flores. The Lucian leadership decided that she cannot hunt for Clues until she learns to control her temper. Madrigal sightings - The Lucians have led the charge to identify Madrigals around the world. Irina Spasky's Istanbul report - Irina Spasky reports on the trip she took to Istanbul looking for something VERY important. Alana Flore's India assignment - The Lucian leadership sends Alana Flores on a top secret mission to India. Intelligence Report on Grace Cahill - Even the sneaky Lucians have trouble tailing Grace Cahill. Letter to Gustave Eiffel '- The Lucian leadership asks Eiffel to include secret compartments in his designs for two iconic structures. '''Intercepted e-mail from William McIntyre '- The Lucians intercepted an e-mail from William McIntyre concerning Amy and Dan’s trip to Australia. Ekaterina Archives ''EKATERINA ONLY-NO ONE SNEAKS PAST OUR DEFENSES'' '''Ekaterina Archives - Intercepted e-mail from William McIntyre-'''The Ekats intercepted an e-mail from William McIntyre concerning Amy and Dan’s trip to Australia. '''Ekaterina Archives - Letter to Dr. von Gudden-'''The Ekaterina leadership explains their plan to remove King Ludwig from power. '''Ekaterina Archives – Letter from Dimitri Makarov-The Ekaterina jeweler has been plagued by bad luck ever since he came into contact with a “cursed” diamond. Ekaterina Archives - Yakuza Warning-The Ekaterina leadership advises agents on how to outwit the fearsome Yakuza. Ekaterina Archives - E-mail from Bae Oh to Alistair Oh-'Bae Oh reprimands Alistair for letting Amy and Dan outwit him in Salzburg. '''Ekaterina Archives-Evidence of Madrigals-'''The Madrigal "M" photographed at famous archeological sites. '''Ekaterina Archives - Intelligence report stolen from the Tomas-'''The Tomas have been following Grace Cahill around the world. They won’t mind if we “borrow” their research. '''Ekaterina Archives - Madrigal photos stolen from Lucians-'''The Lucians have led the charge to identify Madrigals around the world. '''Ekaterina Archives - Marie Curie’s visit to the United States TOP SECRET - '''For Top Level Ekats Only: Marie Curie discovered something even more important than Radium. It must be protected at all costs. '''Ekaterina Archives - Alistair Oh’s report on Grace Cahill’s funeral - '''Alistair Oh suspects that other branches are trying to eliminate Amy and Dan Cahill from the competition. '''Ekaterina Archives - Howard Carter report -' Howard Carter discovered the tomb of Tutankhamen, but failed to find the third statue of Sakhet. Ekaterina Archives - Flamsteed’s complaint against Isaac Newton - Whiny John Flamsteed urges the Ekat leadership to take action against Sir Isaac Newton and his fellow Lucians. 'Ekaterina Archives-Surveillance photos of Irina Spasky - '''The Ekaterinas have been tracking Irina Spasky on her top-secret missions. '''Ekaterina Archives - Anne Cahill TOP SECRET '- TOP SECRET information about the Titanic. Janus Archives ''ACCESS DENIED - YOU'RE NOT COOL ENOUGH TO BE A JANUS '' '' Janus Archives - E-mail from Wiliam McIntyre - '''The Janus intercepted an e-mail from William McIntyre concerning Amy and Dan’s trip to Australia. '''Janus Archives - Letter from King Ludwwig - '''King Ludwig fears an Ekaterina plot to overthrow him and seize control of his castles. '''Janus Archives - Jonah's Report from Versailles -' Jonah Wizard searches the Palace of Versailles for information about the Tomas's missing diamond. Janus Archives - Tomas threat - 'The Janus worry that the Tomas bandits have too much control over the Wild West. '''Janus Archives - Letter from Lan Nguyen to Cora Wizard - '''Lan Nguyen seeks advice about Clue hunting. '''Janus Archives - Letter from Mozart to Fidelio Racco - '''Mozart threatens to write an opera about Fidelio Racco unless Mozart receives his shipment of Japanese steel. '''Janus Archives - Jonah Wizard's report on Grace Cahill's will reading - '''Jonah’s update on the first day of the competition '''Janus Archives - Letter from Ophir Dhupam - '''Angelina Jolie snubs Janus Ophir Dhupam at the Oscars. '''Janus Archives - Letter to Lord Byron - '''Mary Shelley warns Lord Byron to stop his investigation of the Cahills. The famous poet’s obsession led him down a dangerous path. '''Janus Archives - Letter to Gervais Raoul Lufbery - '''The Janus leadership warns the flying ace about what will happen if he switches sides. No one betrays the Janus and lives to talk about it. '''Janus Archives - Surveillance photos of the Kabras -' The Lucians have been training the Kabra children for important Clue-hunting missions. We must track their movements. '''Janus Archives - Top Janus in Hollywood - '''Hollywood is full of highly trained Janus like the Jonas Brothers. Some are ready to be sent on Clue-hunting missions. '''Janus Archives - Top Secret Letter to Maria Marapao - '''The Janus leadership sent agent Maria Marapao on a top secret mission to Venice to retrieve an extremely important book. '''Janus Archives - Operation Painted Cow - '''Painted cow sculptures will be placed in major US cities in order to hide and transport secret Janus documents. '''Janus Archives - Top secret memofrom Hary Houdini - '''Harry Houdini breaks into Benjamin Franklin’s house as part of his Clue hunt. Tomas Archives ''YOU ARE NOT A TOMAS!-KEEP OUT...OR ELSE'' '''Tomas Archives - Intercepted e-mail from William McIntyre '-'''The Tomas intercepted an e-mail from William McIntyre concerning Amy and Dan’s trip to Australia. '''Tomas Archives - Letter from David Livingstone' '-'''The famous explorer confirms the plans for mission to Africa. '''Tomas Archives - Alistair Oh Warning' '-'''The Tomas leadership orders the Yakuza to apprehend Alistair Oh in Tokyo. '''Tomas Archives - Western strategy' '-'''Tomas bandits devise a plan to take control of the Wild West. '''Tomas Archives - Skateboard Memo -'''The Tomas decide that the Ekats can't be the only branch with super sweet skateboards. '''Tomas Archives - Eisenhower Holt report -' Eisenhower Holt’s report on the funeral at Cahill Manor 'Tomas Archives - Escaping the Madrigals -'''TOP SECRET The Tomas’ famous trek from Anchorage to Nome was the inspiration for the Iditarod Trail Sled Dog Race. The real danger was not the bitter cold or the treacherous snow: it was the sled of Madrigals following them. 'Tomas Archives - Intelligence report on Grace Cahill -'The Tomas sent an agent deep into the jungle of Madagascar to spy on the secretive Grace Cahill. '''Tomas Archives - 10 ways to know if you’re an Ekat -' Greatest chain e-mail ever! Take that, Ekats! 'Tomas Archives -The Tomas revive the Olympic Games -' Contrary to popular belief, the Olympic Games were not founded to unite the countries of the world. The Tomas branch organized the modern Olympic Games to show off to the other Cahills. 'Tomas Archives - Alistair Oh surveillance photos -' We have to stop that slimy Ekat before he gets too close. 'Tomas Archives - Heinrich Heinrichson report -' Heinrich Heinrichson reports on William McIntyre’s mysterious activities in Paris. 'Tomas Archives - Hamilton Holt’s report card - '''Hamilton Holt spends more time terrorizing his classmates than he does studying. '''Tomas Archives - Tomb raiders -' Tomas agents have been following Howard Carter around Egypt. We will not let the Ekats keep all the good stuff for themselves! Archive Links Cahill Web Tomas Archives: Egyptian Tombs Cahill Web Tomas Archives: 10 Ways to Know You Are an Ekat Cahill Web Tomas Archives: Grace Cahill Cahill Web Lucian Archives: Report on Napoleon Bonaparte Cahill Web Lucian Archives: Irina Spasky's Istanbul Report Cahill Web Lucian Archives: E-mail to Alana Flores Cahill Web Lucian Archives: Gertrude Ederle Threat Cahill Web Lucian Archives: Death of Sidney George Reilly Cahill Web Lucian Archives: Heinrich Heinrichson's Capture Cahill Web Lucian Archives: Natalie Kabra's Report on Grace Cahill's Funeral Cahill Web Lucian Archives: Grace Cahill Cahill Web Lucian Archives: Gustave Eiffel Cahill Web Lucian Archives: Madrigal Sightings Cahill Web Lucian Archives: Benjamin Franklin Cahill Web Lucian Archives: Alana Flores Category:Online Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:CliqueMe Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Vespers Category:Organization Category:The 39 clues website